Darkest Night
by Diamonddancer229
Summary: Draco has been a vampire unbeknownst to anyone save a select few (DeathEaters) before fifth year started. He saves Harry on the battlefield after the defeat of Voldemort, and teaches him to live a slight different life than Harry expected he would have to as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Night  
Chapter One : Champion Immortal

Summary: Narcissa and vampire Draco Malfoy come back for the dying body of Harry Potter after the defeat of Voldemort, Draco binds his soul back into his body with his vampire blood, and sets about rehabilitating him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters from the series, and I am not trying to make money on this fic. Just writing for the love of it.  
Warnings:vampire Harry and Draco, blood, violence, sexual situations, adult language. Read at your discretion you've been warned.  
Pairings: Harry/Draco,...

* * *

"Careful darling," Narcissa Malfoy called to he son as they stumbled over the utter devastation that marked the site were Harry Potter had slain Lord Voldemort at last. They picked over the bodies of the dead and made haste to uncover the whereabouts of the Boy That Lived. Several point me spells had failed and Narcissa feared the worst for it, but she would try, because Harry Potter had saved her precious son's life and her son was frantic with worry.

"Mother! Over here! I...I think I've found him. His heart is damaged badly. I need to do the blood exchange here."

Narcissa fell beside her son's kneeling form as he pushed debris out of the way with the wandless magic that tended to surge around him when he was this upset. "We must hurry Draco, the Aurors will be here soon. Do what you must, we can not be caught here." She reminded, but Draco was transforming already. She tried not to grimace so much when she witnessed the sharp fangs growing downwards till they pricked into his pink mouth. His eyes had become two glowing embers, the pupils growing to swallow up the whole of the whites in his eyes.

She watched him work, his normal grace forgotten as he shook when he gather Potter into his arms gently. He brushed dirt from the boy's bleeding brow gingerly and brushed the boys hair from his neck. Then he leaned in and fastened his mouth to the weakened pulse he must still feel there. Narcissa grimaced as she heard his fangs sink home, the sound akin to biting into a crisp juicy apple. The Potter boy moaned weakly as if near death he would still struggle for his fragile life.

Draco gave a throaty groan and pull away from the boy with a bloodied mouth. With one decisive flick of his wand he cut his wrist along the large vein that ran there and tilted it over Harry's slack mouth. His dark blood spill like black-red silk, and it ran across Potter's tongue and down the back of his throat. Potter gave one mighty shuddered and then Narcissa watched him dying in truth.

"Dear, I hate to be a bother but I believe company is coming..." Narcissa murmured at Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, okay." He lifted Harry Potter's limp frame into his arms tight to his chest. He nodded at her apparated with a sharp crack.

Narcissa took a last moment to over look the ruins and wreckage of the place that had been home to most of the students that had went there. The cast was crumbling and fires blazed from several torrents and blown out windows. Here and there spells still sparked up, mostly DeathEaters still trying to deny that Voldemort's mad scheme was always destined to fail. She turned when the snap and crackle of sticks from the broken trees began sounding off. With a sigh she apparated to the Manor.

* * *

Draco was pressing a cool cloth to Potter's neck and face when his eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Brilliant emerald eyes, wild with the newborn hunger settled on his face and searched long moments. Draco moved his ministrations to the boy's sweating chest.

"Malfoy?" Harry croaked and shifted away from him slightly. "What the hell is going on? I thought..., I was felt like I was floating and there was white light, and Dumbledore was there. I thought I was dead. I should have died! No," his eyes rolled wildly. "He's not dead!" He tried to rise from the bed, and Draco let him if only to show him he would have to listen to Draco until he regained his strength.

"What the fuck have you done to me Malfoy! Let me go!" Harry struggled but couldn't seem to get his legs underneath himself. " I had to die for him to be gone permanently!"

"Stop Potter, you were dead, I felt your soul leave, I bound it back to your body which still had a faint heartbeat. Voldemort is dead. It's confirmed. It was in the paper today. As an extra precautionary measure the Order of the Phoenix will be perform a mass banishment on the body then they will burn it in Fawkes flame. Your sacrifice was not in vain. I believe you owed my mother for saving your life. She did not want you to die... And neither did I, so I saved you, and I owed you for saving my life anyway." Draco shrugged and forced himself to stop rambling as Harry watched him with those piercing eyes.

"How exactly did you save me? How did you bind my soul back into my body? That's necromancy Malfoy, you have to sacrifice a life, blood and such." Harry rasped trying to claw his way into a sitting position and refusing help from Draco.

"I did pay with a life, and blood. The life was that of your physical body, the blood was mine." Draco murmured fiddling with the covers in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture.

"Explain, I still don't understand."

"I'm a vampire. You were dying and I brought you back with my blood while your body was at the brink of death. I've been exchanging blood with you for twenty-three hours now. You've awaken for the last exchanged, as it is natural to do, and you will change one final time. Then, you'll be like me."

"Undead?" Harry replied deadpan. He face was quickly clouding in anger.

"I prefer to think of it as not dead. I'm still quite animate am I not?"

"Your still quite the fucking prat. You turned me into a vampire? What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry roared tossing a pillow at him but in his weakened state it flopped uselessly to Draco's feet.

"Merlin Potter, you're such an ungrateful wretch. I was not going to let you die."

"Oh, you thought I might like to be stuck, half subservient to you, and a slave to bloodlust for the rest of my life? Which could now be a bloody fucking long time now, couldn't it?" Potter raged.

"Well, so sorry. No time for regrets. It's time for another round of blood, the last you'll need from me." Draco cut his wrist. Harry stilled and watched him intently.

"I don't want to." He grunted.

"Well you said that all the other times, you may have forgotten between fevers, but don't fuss. Take it or you'll get sick very quickly." Draco charmed his wrist wound to stay fresh but not drip onto the expensive bedding. He held it out again near the bedside imploringly. "Come on now. You wouldn't leave a bloke bleeding would you?"

Harry whimpered, his will breaking beneath the onslaught of the smell of blood to his brutally fresh senses. He nodded and grasped Draco's wrist pulling him forward. "I fucking hate you Malfoy."

"Oh well, that's to be expected. I half hated my maker too. He left me little choice." Draco watched slightly fascinated and a little aroused as the site of blood often left him. Harry moaned into his wrist and he closed his eyes. "That's enough," he said quietly a few moments later, when the tug on his blood became too much. He pulled his arm from Harry's greedy mouth healing it with an easy spell.

"You should feel very little pain this time, you'll get sleepy shortly. Then you'll wake and feel much better." Draco paused to wipe a smudge of blood from the tip of the other boy's chin and licked his fingers clean. "I'm very sorry we could not discuss this before hand Po- Harry, but there simply was no other alternative and you were far too gone for me to hesitate."

Harry looked at him hard for a minute before his features began to relax slowly. His eyes dropped the slightest bit, and he yawned mouth wide. "I still hate you. Your a slimy, evil, Slytherin git, but I guess I should thank you for coming for my body. I think I was in purgatory for a while. Dumbledore was there, and everything was so white." His eyes suddenly focused sharply on Draco. "If there's a purgatory surely there is a heaven and hell. You cursed me Malfoy, I'll never see my family now."

Harry turned from Draco but not before the pink tinted tears spilled over Potter's thick, sooty lashes. He reached his hand out to soothe the boy but thought better of it and apologized quietly once more before leaving and shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

Harry woke with a lurch of all his senses. There was a sudden assault of sight, smell, sound, and even taste because he could still taste the thick metallic tang of a certain blonde's blood. "Git," he cursed. He registered that it was nearly pitch dark, heavy curtains pull around the bed but he could see perfectly, though his glasses weren't on his face. He heard footsteps nearing. He could smell all the subtle scents that made up the other Slytherin, and he was embarrassed to say he'd learned them long ago over the years at Hogwarts. Vanilla, cinnamon and other sharp spices, a hint of citrus, the dark edge of sandalwood. He smelled expensive really, Harry smirked. Of course he did.

Malfoy strode into the room after a polite knock. "Ah, have you any discomfort?"

Harry threw back his covers and stretched his muscles. They flexed differently he noticed immediately, the mobility of his muscles more akin to that of a cat. Harry felt like a predator he realized with a start. It made him glare at the blonde in front of him. "I loathe you, Malfoy."

"Understandable. Would you like to feed? I brought you a nice young thing, she's even red headed like your Weasley girl was." Malfoy beckoned the girl into room with a wave, and smiled pleasantly enough. He moved beside her and exposed her pale flawless neck. "Gently though, Mademoiselle Gisette is a good friend of mine. She has a fondness for vampires and her blood is sweet and clean."

"You brought me some young innocent girl that looks like Ginny? To feed on? I'm going to be sick." Harry did feel like he was going to hurl but it was more his desperation to run away right now. His was bizarrely tempted to do exactly what Malfoy wanted. He could feel her readiness, her eagerness to give him her blood. He could feel that thick hot blood pulsing through her heart now. It was giving him a serious boner.

"You will be sick, if you don't feed," Malfoy assured him with a smirk. "I have a few others downstairs if you'd prefer someone else. They come from a reputable establishment that I've spent the last few years building. They are all completely willing, and bound by severe retributional rights contracts that allow me to claim a life in return for any of my employees lives if they are killed by their customers in the line of duty."

Harry looked at him and registered what he said. "So you don't kill them?" That wasn't quite what he had expected.

"Of course not, just because some monster cursed me with this doesn't mean I have to let the beast in me ride me. I am perfectly capable of controlling myself ninety-nine percent of the time. I am a Malfoy after all. I wish no murder on my conscience and I know it is dangerous for them, but I have given them a very high paid job, with loads of benefits, protection, and medical attention. I protect them so they might sustain me and others that wished to live a little more sophisticatedly."

"I don't understand Malfoy...when did you become a vampire? How have you, I've seen you in the sunlight at Quidditch games and such..."

"Since the beginning of summer after you came back, after He came back." Draco shuddered remembering how foul Voldemort had been. How he had leered at Draco and called him 'Pretty Bird', and how he had raged and punished all the DeathEaters and their families for letting Potter escape. The Malfoy's had been doubly punished as this had been the second time they had failed the Dark Lord. "It was a punishment for my Father's repeated failures, but he punished him by changing my Mother and I into this. I still have my magic though, thank Merlin."

"Bloody hell your dad's one hell of a wanker."

"Shut up Harry, listen. My Father is not an innocent man and neither was I. That is the nature of pure blooded Dark wizards. We are always an extreme, and we are always molded by the hands that came before us. My grandfather Abraxas Malfoy was as cruel you can imagine a father being to his only son, but my Father raised me as he was. We didn't have a choice, not a clear one like you think, Harry."

Draco fidgeted and continued on. "Anyways, I watched that monster tear my Mother's throat out while Father just watch. I couldn't fight I was bound but he wasn't, and he didn't make a sign regret, not one bloody flinch. For days I watched them feast and rape and gorge my Mother on their heathen blood. Vampires in a coven a wretched things. The wish for nothing but death and blood. Then, she was born again and they started on me. She was there with them, crazed in the heights of the bloodlust the coven mindset drives one to. Merlin..."

Harry wanted to tell him to stop, he couldn't hear all this on top of everything he'd already seen and witnessed but Draco had witnessed those things and still fought on. "How did you get away from the coven? Your Mother was fine it seemed all the times I met her."

"He sent the coven away, they caused too much mayhem. You had harmed him that night and he was also in need of recovery. He didn't want the attention they were drawing to his Headquarters. Finally, he came to stay with us. Don't now how I fought myself back from madness, but I guess my maker, in parting from the group decided he would guide me. He had only joined them to erase the loss of his beloved companion, and became lost in their madness for decades. He did teach me and my Mother to live again, and for that I forgave him for forcing his black blood down my throat."

"I vowed to do everything I could to protect my Mother, the Malfoy name, and you from then on and so I have acted as a double spy. Up until he assigned me to kill Dumbledore, I couldn't do that. I don't want to ever kill again. Not after the things we did in those few days with them."

Harry watched Malfoy's throat bob as the boy held in his tears. "Its good that you couldn't. I liked you more for it. I overheard your plan."

"Of course you did," Draco agreed. "I could smell you anywhere Potter. Your magical signature is devastatingly strong and I suppose it gives your blood a certain sizzle..."

"Are you saying I'm tasty?" Harry laughed.

Malfoy frowned at him but nodded. "Yes, you'd would have smelled fabulous to any vampire I'm sure."

"But what about the sun?" Harry reminded him.

Draco pulled a glittering chain from around his neck. It was a thick coin surrounded by a wavy gold halo, like the sun, with softly glowing runes etched on its surface. "This keeps us safe. You'll need to stay indoors until we have one made, and its always best to avoid the sun, it still weakens us."

"Okay, thank you for telling me your story. I hope you're not being a lying sneaky git, but you have been rather paler and sneakier since the fifth year. So, about being hungry? I don't have to hurt anyone to feed?"

Draco smiled warmly and shook his head. "Not at all." He motioned for the girl and they moved together to the bed with Harry. "I'll show you," the blonde reassured, moving across the silk sheets on his hands and knees to kneel bedside Harry and help Gisette settle in front of Harry.

Harry tried to contain the need to shiver at the sight of Malfoy crossing the bed, and the warm scent of Gisette. "What do I do?does it hurt when I bite you?" He asked her.

She giggled and blushed. "Yes, and no, but I like this."

Draco chuckled. "See? They can be quite willing when treated right, but look into her eyes. If you wish to harm none in your taking you must seduce them as you feed. Look deeply into their eyes and show them how much you want what only they can give you. We survive on them, they feed us, nourish us.

Harry met Giselle amber eyes and thought briefly of Lupin. He didn't know who was dead or alive-but he pushed that away and tried to show Giselle that he really wanted her blood and wanted her to want it, and wanted her to feel no pain. Her pupils dilated suddenly and Draco smirked behind her, making no noise so as not to startle her Harry guessed. He bent her neck gently and drew her to his chest absorbing her smell. He even caressed her neck lovingly as a lover would, then bent and kissed her. He bit into slowly and relished the swift well of blood and could freely suck once he removed his fangs from her throat.

He felt like he was floating in a heavenly stream, the blood burned through his body, rejuvenating him, though surely it wasn't that long ago since he had fed from Malfoy. He could almost see her heart beating in the blood he pulled from her as though it had given him private access to the organ. Then he sensed it slow a minuscule amount and pulled back in alarm at the same time looking up to see Malfoy reaching for him, and smiling as if pleasantly surprised.

"Very good Harry, you saw when to stop then? You are one determined bloke aren't you? That was the perfect first feeding from a living human. I'm very impressed."

Gisette giggled drunkenly. "That was awesome."

* * *

New storyline I've been wanting to try out. I got the sun amulet idea from Vampire Diaries honestly. This fic may take a while to update as I'm working on The Cambion Awakens and trying to get it finished ASAP. I will try to keep updates on both timely. My apologies for any unseen errors, I try my best to get them, but I write and read fanfiction and take care of wee babies all day so I tries! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Night  
Chapter Two

Warnings:Rated Mature for violence, blood, adult language, dry humping and other possible sexual situations.

* * *

Harry was a beautifully adaptive creature, Draco mused staring discreetly from beneath his lashes as his mother gave Harry lessons on how to feed gracefully, and cleanly while stuck at long winded Ministry functions and parties. They were sitting on a low couch before a large roaring fire, one on either side of a young man named Maurice. His eyes rolled back in his head when Harry's fangs slipped into the tender flesh of his wrists. It was brief and fluid, the bite looking like no more than a slightly inappropriate kiss between two lovers. When Harry lifted his head the bite was clean and healed, no evidence of anything untoward at all.

Harry leaned forward and pressed a semi-chaste kiss on Maurice's mouth, and they both sighed. It was a delightful surprise when Harry had bluntly informed him he preferred blokes, and he'd much rather feed on them. Draco shivered just a bit. It was enough to catch his Mother's gleaming ice blue eyes. She smiled knowingly and gestured for her personal assistant, Clara, to see to Maurice's departure.

"Very good, Harry darling. You are quite the spirited learner." She patted him briefly on his knee, and Draco knew then she was very fond of him and he smiled.

"Yes, it was Harry." He stepped forward towards the raven haired youth. "We should begin to reveal you to the public soon, you know. Your friends, I'm sure, are worried sick with no news from you." Draco suggested easily.

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. "Do I really have to? I'd much rather hide here...indefinitely..."

Draco chuckled and sat when his Mother politely excused herself. "Yes, you do have to eventually face the world, unless you wish to remain hidden like a wraith. I certainly hope not, I think between the two of us we could accomplish some things."

Harry snorted and leaned forward. "Are you going to take over the Ministry or something?"

Draco drew forward a bit himself. "No, business endeavors and such. I know you're a brilliant business man, I understand you funded the Weasley twin's joke shop empire? Such things are what I am interested in. I'm not impoverished, but my Father gave freely of the Malfoy's assets to Voldemort's war effort and I wish to rebuild us to our former glory. We have located a cousin in France that has been approved as a suitable heir. So our name will continue on. I will also build a separate vault up for my Mother and I to live off when we leave here."

"Leave here? You're leaving the Manor?" Harry's slid a hand across the couch and scooted closer. "Why?"

"Technically we are dead Potter, but the Malfoy's will not die with us. This house belongs to the Head of the Family. I will leave it to him gracefully when I hand it over." His hand skimmed over Harry's knee, brushing some invisible speck of cloth.

"You're lucky then. I guess I'm the last Potter...unless maybe we can find someone from my family too?" His fingers danced over the Malfoy family crest engraved in the large ring Draco bore on his finger.

Draco nodded and grasped the hand, he tugged Harry gently, leading the younger man underneath the shelter of his arm. He wrapped his arm around him reassuringly. "I already have my people working on it, I promise."

Harry peered up at Draco then and smiled warmly. "I wish you'd been this nice at school."

Draco threw his head back and laughed freely. "Me too, I was too much of a brat to accept your refusal though. The pride of youth I suppose." He looked at Harry for a long moment then. He adored it that Harry met his eyes and neither shied away or lowered his gaze, he always faced his challenges head on. "But you saved me anyway, didn't you?" His hands cradled Harry's strong angular jaw in his palm. He'd fallen in love with Potter then, over the roar of the Fiendfyre on back of Potter's broom clinging to him shamelessly. Obsession changed to genuine attraction.

"I had to..." Harry shifted his position till he was sitting in Draco's lap, head resting on his shoulder. He mewled into the crook of Draco's neck. "I couldn't imagine...we may have been enemies, but I'd never see you dead. That time I cut you with that spell. It was the most terrible thing I have ever done."

"I was already changed. I healed very quickly." He didn't mention that the entire situation had turned him on incredibly. The blood and Harry's anger almost too intoxicating when he'd been so young. The memories made him swell thickly.

Harry licked his neck. "Hindsight...I want to bite you." He pressed himself sharply down on Draco's arousal.

"You want a taste?" He murmured one hand holding Harry's sinuous body in place.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Your blood tastes like Dark Magic," he whispered, fangs scraping gently against Draco's ear.

"Merlin..." Draco gasped. "Take it then..."

Harry did take it. He bite savagely into the pale flesh of Draco's neck, and blood rushed from the wound. It stained his high white collar, perhaps his Mother's pale blue couch, but Draco couldn't bring himself to stop his progeny. It stained Harry's searching fingers and his lush amazing mouth. Harry sucked greedily till Draco became dizzy with it all and figured the younger man could drink him dry and he'd die willingly, but Harry pulled back.

His face was slick with blood, it was on his brow, his cheeks, everything below his nose dripped with it but Draco couldn't bring himself to care. He reached out and snatched a handful of Harry's raven locks back, making him arc sharply backwards, throat exposed. Draco growled and ripped Harry's shirt away from his shoulder and sank his fangs home. Harry moaned so wantonly Draco thought he might lose it then, and if Harry thought Draco's blood tasted like magic, he had no idea how bloody fucking alive his blood felt. Draco felt as if he were drinking down electricity.

He was pushed back as Harry's body snapped forward, hips grinding mercilessly against Draco's now, fangs sinking into him once more. He sank he own fangs back home in his shoulder and marveled what it was to feel this connected to someone. They move like one completed circuit, rocking against each other, fangs locked into each other, blood rushing and mixing between their mouths and bodies. Draco felt Harry's entire body clench and shudder around him, and he fell into orgasmic madness himself with a hoarse shout.

"Merlin," he breathed heavily.

"No just Harry..." Harry chuckled and pulled back. "Will your Mother be too terrible upset? I may have stained the couch."

"Were not commoners Harry. There are dozens of charms placed on every piece in this house to preserve, dust, and clean," he teased. "I'll even forgive my shirt, it is charmed too."

"Well you ripped my shirt," he pointed out with a smirk. "I'm so going to hold it against you."

"Anytime...Harry you really need a bath, your a bloody mess, pun intended." He kissed the bloody tip of Harry nose and pushed the boy in the direction of the door. "That would appall my Mother."

* * *

Another week pass by quickly with little excitement other than Harry's finishing lessons with Narcissa. He hadn't touched Draco or asked to drink his blood again but he had thought of it often in his private rooms. The intensity of it scared him even if he refused to admit it. He was incredibly drawn to the blonde, and Draco was very different from what Harry imagined he'd be like. He wanted to be friends with him.

He'd also thought of what Draco had said. He'd been here for nearly two months and had yet refused Narcissa and her son's push to reunite with the world that thought him dead. It was the upcoming announcement of his funeral that startled him badly enough into considering it. He couldn't imagine what Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny must think. He had never sent George his condolences for the loss of his twin. Molly Weasley would be apocalyptic when she found out.

He sighed and headed to the sitting room they most often frequented. Narcissa was writing at the simple but daintily feminine desk situated in a sunlit alcove. He squinted and pushed away the instinctive fear the sun gave him, twisting the heavily charmed ring on his finger. It had arrived a few days ago and Harry had seen his first sunrise with vampire eyes. It had been indescribable enough he had rubbed pink tears from his eyes, as he clung to Draco's side secretly afraid he would burst into flames. "I tested it myself..." Draco had whispered to Harry when the first ray of sunlight had burst across the lawn and Harry had nearly bolted.

He smiled over at Draco who sat on the patio directly beyond the doors of the room, which were flung wide opened. His platinum blonde hair shone like silver fire. Harry strode forward leaning down when he reached him, inhaling his remarkable scent. Papers were strewn around small round table, mostly official looking documents.

Draco paused and smiled up at him when he sat on the opposite side of the table. "I'm your maker you know. It's natural for you to want to get closer to me."

Harry snorted and shrugged, smirking at the blonde. "Not the Malfoy charm?"

The blonde laughed. "Perhaps that too. Does it make you uncomfortable to be drawn to me?"

"Not really. Not too much can make me uncomfortable anymore. I've been continually harassed and embarrassed since I joined the wizarding world, no, I take that back since forever. My Muggles relative are horrible."

Draco hummed and continued reading the parchment that had his attention. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, I think its time to...you know, go out in public. They'll be holding my funeral soon. It was in the paper today. I...I should definitely make an appearance soon, before then."

Draco paused and peered at him. "Yes, it would be very hard on those you love. I'm certainly glad you've decided so, though its been pleasant having you around all to ourselves."

Harry paled. He didn't know if Draco had expected him to leave or not but he supposed he couldn't stay here forever. Draco was preparing himself and his Mother a new life and needn't the extra worry Harry was sure. He found it disturbed him to think about not sleeping close to either of them, they'd become so much like family over the weeks.

Draco raised his brow and touched the back of Harry's hand. "You are free to stay with us if you'd like. Mother adores you in secret, and... Well I'm quite fond of you myself, now that I don't have a reason to find you bloody insufferable."

Harry grinned widely like a fool he was sure and nodded. "We won't start acting like a coven will we?" The thought sobered him.

"No, I don't believe it's like a coven of wizards or witches where three will suffice, I believe the number must be far more substantial, say twenty-five to thirty vampires. Also, a factor to consider is their desire to forget what it means to embrace this curse and truly wield it. They want to be bloodthirsty beasts therefore they are. We, desire no thing and wish to live as we always have. Beside, Mother never stays in one spot for too long. She'll be away shortly looking for a new mansion she deems fit for us."

Draco signed a few more documents, stamped them with his seal, and sent them to post by way of house elf. Then he focused his metallic eyes on Harry. "In truth, she is looking for us a house. You, me and her. We made these plans before I even decided to change you. We can live among humans but its not exactly comfortable, nor do we really fit there any more."

"I would like to stay, your far more interesting than I thought you were. I'd like to know you more, and I openly adore your Mother. I'm glad you've both invited me to stay."

"Harry, may I ask you something personal?" Draco requested quietly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Um, yeah. Go ahead."

"That last feeding before you were truly changed. You said you'd never get to heaven to see your friends and family. Do you really believe that?"

Harry twitched a little and shrugged. He didn't really know, but he was more and more glad that Draco had save his life by whatever means he had to. "I don't really know..."

"Harry when I bound your soul back to your body, I felt it, I could see it. Your soul. It was the most beautiful thing...I can't begin to describe it other than to say it was blinding. You are so much purer than you or anyone gives you credit for. You have a soul, and you have a will to always care for and do no harm to others despite the things your incredibly convoluted life has thrown you. If heaven is waiting, and even vampires die eventually, you'll surely go there. I don't believe anything can corrupt someone so pure. Not even Voldemort could touch you."

Harry let the words sink in, slightly awed by Draco's speech. He didn't know the truth of it but it made him feel better. It lifted a burden from his shoulders just to know somebody thought that well of him. Especially that a former mortal enemy spoke so. "Sometimes you're just too dreamy, Draco," he smiled.

* * *

Draco helped Harry craft, and that was the only word for it, a series of carefully worded letters and missives to specific friends and persons and establishments of interest. The hardest was to those closest to Harry, his friends, Ginny and all the other Weasley's. The easiest was to the Ministry to stay Harry official funeral services and to the various respectable papers. When they were done and sent Harry decided he would like to find George Weasley and personally give his condolences. The Weasley twins had been friends, family, and business partners.

He expected him to be at their laboratory and indeed that was where George was. He waved Draco out of the room and tread carefully around boxes and broken glasses, spilled potions ingredients and candy. The lab was wrecked. George was at the main table. Several glasses and flutes sizzled and boiled, and the air was thick of smoke that tastes sweet. George was hunch over his work, scribbling madly and scratching his head. He mumbled nonsense and seemed to stop halfway through his sentences his eyes wondering to his right.

Harry knew then he still wasn't used to not having Fred gone, the other man always having finished his sentences, interjected his opinions. He couldn't imagine losing his other half, if he was ever lucky enough to find something like that. He had a while to find them now, he mused sarcastically to himself.

He made the smallest noise possible in the back of his throat to alert the man of his presence, but George jumped and spun on his stool. "Bloody hell! Harry? Harry...you look too real... to be a ghost. Harry what a you doing here? Where have you...been? Everyone's been searching for you." George reached out and hugged him tightly. Then he burst into tears. "Fred's gone Harry. Have you heard? Where were you?"

"Yes, I did hear, I remembered seeing his..." Harry shuddered and hugged him back tightly. He cried then, for the first time, as reality hit him. Loud shuddering sobs wracked him until they fell to their knees clutching each other on the dusty, sticky floor. Lupin and Tonks, Sirius, Creevy the little cretin that had followed him around with that blasted camera, Dumbledore, he even mourned for Snape and Crabbe. Many others had died that he never even had the chance to know and he cried for them too.

It was a while before he could feel Draco's cool hand on his brow. He was curled against Harry's back cradling his head as Harry cradled George's underfed frame. " I am so sorry I didn't come sooner and tell you how sorry I was George, about Fred. I'm so sorry you lost him, I can't imagine what-"

George moved back to sit on his folded legs. "Hush Harry. It's okay, just seeing you here, I feel better...a little better. Fred died a noble death. We always said we would...supposed to be together though," his voice caught a bit. "He died for a good cause. He saved so many people when he helped you stop Voldemort that day. He's a hero to me."

"He's a hero to others also," Draco spoke softly, catching George's attention. His hands were held out in peace offering.

"What's are you doing here?" George asked but he looked at Harry. Then he gasped and his hand shot out before Harry had thought to move. "Blood tears? Harry are you?" He looked at Malfoy seeing the pale skin, the pink shine of tears he had held back. "What did you do you evil git?"

"George, he did what was necessary to save me. Draco's been a vampire since before fifth year. He's also been a double agent kind of. I saved his life in the Battle of Hogwarts, and he saved mine in turn. His mother also saved my life, do I trust them both. I won't harm you George or anyone else for that matter. I don't kill anyone or even really hurt them to drink their blood, and its not contagious or anything, I can only change you if blood is shared both ways. I can still live like a regular person."

George looked at the bloody tears on his fingertips and then on Harry's face. He nodded. "Well I suppose if he saved you then...he can't be too bad."

"Oh, I'm very bad Weasley, make no mistake. I only use my bad powers for good now though so. I'm sorry for the loss of your twin, that is a bond like no other. You have my sincerest condolences. I also wish to extend the hand of the Malfoy's to you and your family. The feud between us has been long and fruitless. I wish my family to be done with it, I plan on leading us out of this dark era."

"Well, I suppose I could live that...I dunno about Dad though. Harry we've all been...so sad and worried. If anyone deserved to survive above any one else, I'd have said it was you. You've sacrificed and...lost more than anyone. We know now what you did, how you had...the horcrux in you...what the prophecy really meant."

"I know, I'm sorry I've worried anybody. I kind of had to learn to mind my manners before I could be around people. Draco's been helping me. Narcissa, his mother too."

"Well, I'm glad you came to see me. When are you telling everyone else?"

"We've sent a lot of letters today. It shouldn't be too long before you start hearing from everyone I suppose." And sure enough there came a sharp rap followed by another, and another. The window was filling with birds that were vying to unload their deliveries. The sky was blackening with them, all sorts of owls and birds of prey. Somewhere a loud bell clanged. It was the clock tower in the town square. Harry could hear the gathering cry. People were chanting his name, and it was swelling like a tsunami readying to hit shower. The tower continued clanging and Harry hide carefully in the window trying to see past the bird. The streets were crowded and everyone stood crying there unashamed, hands in the air, with his name on their lips like a reverent prayer. He stood in awe, overwhelmed as Draco wound his arms around him and held him.

"They rejoice in the return of their Mighty Hero," he whispered in as much awe as everyone else.

* * *

Been doing a little research to help out with my incubus fic Cambion so I been writing on this and just having fun with it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkest Night

Chapter Three

Warnings: adult language, graphic sexual situations, blood sharing, violence. Be forewarned: this is a very naughty chapter. Harry is such a perv.

* * *

The Burrow, home of the Weasley's, had undergone a wealth of changes since the war. The quaint shanty-like add ons had been replaced with a veritable mansion. It was a large three story cottage, with self-sustaining flower boxes in all the windows, and a thatched roof that never needed replacing or repairing. The house had fifteen bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, the stairs were wide enough to accommodate the larger traffic flow from the prolific Weasley clan. Everything was designed with a very large family in mind.

The twins had had one hell of a life insurance policy, which George had directly pointed out was for them and not him. He had quite enough money with his own financial endeavors, he had supplied a healthy dose of Galleons to the custom made kitchen that was now Mrs. Weasley's pride and joy. So it came to be that Draco was quite impressed when they apparated to the edge of the Burrow's wards and walked up the gravel lined drive to the waiting side doors of the open kitchen.

Harry knocked gently on the frame of the door and simply walked in as if it were his home. He beckoned to Draco, who hung nervously at the door. "Come on, I already owled them, they all know you're coming..."

Draco stepped forward around the same time a piercing wail let lose from the doorway coming from the other side of the kitchen. He shrank back in a decidedly elegant maneuver to avoid the blur of red hair rushing towards Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley shrieked launching herself into his arm. "Oh Harry, we all thought you dead! Why didn't you send word sooner!" She hugged him tightly around the neck as more enthusiastic Weasley's began bleeding out of the woodwork.

They greeted him energetically, and there was much crying and back patting and spine crunching hugs passed around. Finally, they seemed to gravitate towards and settle at the large table that took up the massive kitchen. Molly Weasley cast a spell to light the stoves and began to prepare refreshments and dinner. Harry stood seeming awkward and beckoned Draco forward.

Ron and Ginny sneered a bit and Hermoine paled and held her head a little too high and stiff. "What exactly is he doing here anyway, Harry?" Hermoine asked. "What has Malfoy have to do with where you have been?"

"Malfoy saved my life," Harry answered honestly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about because you deserve to know before the news breaks."

"Hate to say it mate," Ron interrupted, still glaring at Malfoy. "The news has already been broken. People have been celebrating for hours now. Have you seen all the post owls?" The sky was indeed littered with them.

Harry laughed. "Yes, we started them. I wrote you all first and sent the post out and came just now from visiting George. You know, to give my condolences..." He looked around apologetically, because of course, they too needed those same efforts.

Molly tutted and sniffed a bit, tears glistening in her eyes until she came forward and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "It's okay Harry dear, we understand. Thanks for comforting George, he looked more lively than he has since he lossed Fred when he firecalled after you left his shop. Everything can be forgiven within a family. Tell us about you though dear. Where have you been?"

Harry pulled a chair out and sat in it, as Malfoy stood impassively at the back of his chair. "As I was saying, Draco and his Mother, Narcissa saved me from the site of the final battle of Voldemort. I was dying, Draco said my soul was already separated from my body and rising away from it. I can remember that it must have been when I was in a sort of between world, talking to Dumbledore. Suddenly he said it wasn't my time, and I felt myself smash back into my body."

He paused as if lost in the remembered sensations he had been going through, his physical body dying inch by inch as Draco's blood raged through him, killing him to save him. "They took me to Malfoy Manor, and I've been there since."

Ron pounded a fist on the table. "Why didn't you get in contact with us? You didn't have to quarter up with the enemy. We could have taken you to Mungo's. Did they hold you hostage?"

Draco snorted and Harry could practically feel him roll his eyes behind his back. He looked up behind him and gave him a sweltering look. "No, they have done nothing but take care of me, they've been the most gracious of hosts at all times." Harry felt a rush of heat lick at his groin when he thought of how truly gracious the blonde had been. Draco placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and chuckled darkly.

"I repaid a debt that I owed." Draco spoke smoothly. "Harry saved my life in the Fiendfyre that one of my cohorts set inside the Room of Requirement. My Mother saved his life on the battlefield by bearing false witness to Voldemort that Harry had died by a spell he'd cast, allowing Harry time to re cooperate and rise to defeat him. We knew at the last moment that Voldemort's greatest secret was hidden in Harry."

"What does that mean?" Hermoine asked curiously.

"The final Horcrux," Harry took over patting Draco's hand where it still laid. "I was the final Horcrux, incidentally I don't think even Voldemort realized it or he wouldn't have tried to kill me so bloody quickly. I had to die for him to be truly dead. The Horcrux had to be destroyed."

"So how did Draco save you?" Hermoine barely whispered the question her mind already making the leaps and bounds it needed. Her eyes had narrowed, further from her already searching gaze, and Harry could see the dots slowly connecting in her head.

"I came upon Harry as soon as I felt the shockwave the destroyed Horcrux released. He was in fact dead, though his body had the faintest heartbeat. His soul was parted from him already, though still close enough to his body and his heart on the edge of death, that was all I needed. I'm a vampire."

The room was stunned in silence. The Weasley's traded glances and looked at their hands, Mrs. Weasley had turned from her stoves nervously, Ron's face was blooming in rage, becoming redder and redder by the minute. "Oh Harry," Hermoine gasped finally. "No, that means..."

Harry sent Malfoy an irritated glance. "Perhaps Malfoy, should have started by reassuring you he's been a vampire since the summer after fourth year, that he has plenty practice controlling his urges and that I have also been practicing mine and that is why I haven't been in contact with you until now." He blew out his breath and waited meeting their eyes calmly when they dared.

"I swear no harm to anybody, Draco is teaching me to feed without harming another. We only feed from the willing. I'm not going to consider myself some Dark creature, Draco and Narcissa have promised me that we won't have to live that way." He felt the desperation seeping into his plea. He didn't want to lose these people, his only family.

"Oh Harry, why is it always you?" Hermoine burst into tears and launched herself at him then hugging him with out abandon. "I'll find a way to help you Harry!" She sobbed against his robes. "I'll do research until I bleed it out of my ears, and I'll find a way to help you!" She cried again.

Harry patted her awkwardly. "It is going to be okay Hermoine. I'm okay. I really didn't want to die, I'm glad Draco saved me, although the means were a little unorthodox. Besides, there are things about Draco's role in the war that no one but Dumbledore and Severus knew."

"You're even calling Snape, Severus now?" Ron gagged dramatically. "Harry mate, this is all too much. It's bloody Malfoy we are talking about!" He pointed that out as if it solved everything.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I still hope you can be my friend. I couldn't imagine you not being. I can't help that I am what I am, but I'm still me through it all somehow. I still Harry, you're best friend." Harry relaxed a bit when Draco's other arm came down on his other shoulder reassuringly. "Things are definitely different now though."

"No bloody fucking duh,"Ron snapped and leap up from the table. His chair crashed backwards in his haste to depart. "Can't fucking believe you brought that wanker here into our home Harry."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermoine gasped. "Ronald Weasley!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Another chair crashed to the floor. It was Ginny's and Harry was unnerved that he'd completely forgotten his former sorta girlfriend. She'd been sobbing quietly but she looked angry now. She glared at Malfoy, glared at how his hands so casually rested on Harry, and glared at the fact that Harry had never shown that level of comfort with her touches. "Ron's right! How dare you bring that filthy ponce here! His Father almost killed me! Your a disgusting monster and I hate you!" She screamed and fled after Ron.

The kitchen was quiet for a long time. Finally Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry and grabbed both his hands. "You know how they are Harry, and Ginny will need to realize she can't be with you as she expected she would, but perhaps the two of you should talk about that. Maybe they'll come around soon. I still love you like my own son, that you would lay down your life not knowing you would gain another chance is beyond reproach. As long as you harm none and don't let this thing turn you into something dark then what right do I have to judge you? I know you Harry, you're such a beautiful boy! No, young man. I want you to be happy for you now, you deserve it Harry."

The others nodded, some more solemnly than others, but still a show of support. Hermoine touched his cheek briefly with a kiss. "We love you Harry. You did a great thing, but I haven't forgotten that you weren't going to tell me you were going off to die." She smirked to show her humor.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled, feeling decidedly cheered by at least some of their support. "I don't think I should talk to either of them just yet though. I think we should call it a night." He gestured at Draco who nodded his head and bowed to the Weasley's.

"I hope in time you can forgive me my past discretions. I know I've caused each of you some hardships and maybe I'll make them up to you someday. Granger, I'm especially sorry to have called you Mudblood, I was young and childish and knew only of the world inside the Malfoy Manor," Draco finished eloquently and held out his arm to Harry. " I wish you all a good night."

Harry waved goodbye and made his way out of the house and back down the path to the apparition point. He surmised things could have been much worse, but forgot that instead when he realized just how bloody thirsty he was. Draco sensed his impatience and laughed apparating them to the Manor.

* * *

Draco apparated them to the gardens south of the house. They were a good walk away from the Manor, and this had been where he'd always hidden from his Father and his rages, and the countless leering DeathEaters that stopped by on business. There were wild and unkempt, thorny rose vines climbing and choking the delicate Japanese magnolias. He loved the blood red bursts of the rosebuds against the soft pearly white blossoms, ironically fitting to his vampiric nature now. He stepped over the short but wide, black bride that crossed the coy pond, where dozens of fat multi colored coy swam lazily, pouty bearded lips poking from the surface for air occasionally.

Across the bridge wildflowers bloomed against the edge of dark forbidding forrest of emerald green firs. The treehouse sat high in a colossally thick oak, and Draco murmured the word to activate the magical stairs. He led Harry to his childhood fortress, a place he often sat alone in silence, or pouting and cursing at the man in front of him.

The treehouse was charmed to greet him, and from the window he could see the hearth inside burst into flames, and he grinned. He entered reverently and waved Harry in eagerly. Inside it was separated into two large room, a main room, much like the Room of Requirement, that supplied whatever one needed on a moments notice, and a restroom that did the same. The fire crackled warmly before a low table and a fat overstuffed couch. The walls, Draco noticed wryly, had always been the exact shade of Harry's eyes, and unadorned. No sneaking portraits here in his haven waiting for a bit of gossip.

"This is beautiful Draco," Harry admired, noticing with awe the fairies flitting around various topiary displays.

"Thank you, I played here often as a child, and brooded here more so as I grew older. This is we're I came to escape. I thought about you a lot, I'll confess as long as you don't use the knowledge against me."

"I'm honored you showed me then," Harry smiled moving around to sit on the couch and watch the fire flicker.

Draco reach over it and slid his hand roughly into Harry's thick black locks with enough tautness to issue a sharp hiss from his victim. He pulled Harry back against the couch with his head resting on the padded back. One hand slid around his old nemesis neck tightly, and he briefly had a mean thought of choking the life out of the boy that denied him so much in his youth. But he had been a git then, and Harry was no longer a boy, and he felt an overwhelming need to imprint himself into Harry's mind. He wondered briefly if that was something to do with the bond of blood between them and filed it away to look into later.

For now he pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and slid the questing hand further down, catching the nub of a hardened nipple between fabric and his fingers and pinching roughly. Harry hissed again, back arching into fluidly like a snake, erection straining against the precisely tailor crotch of his pants. Draco chuckled. "Potter, I always knew you were a bloody kink." He nipped sharp fangs against the other boys throat.

Harry bucked wildly at the feel of fangs scrapping his flesh, and reached out to catch Draco's own platinum locks, twisting his neck into a better angle for a kiss. Draco moaned and pricked his tongue against fangs introducing blood into the kiss. Harry growled and yanked him, unceremoniously, over the couch. Draco was pressed back into the cushions, Harry's superior weight and the newborn's fresh, overwhelming strength pinning him in place. He felt very much like prey at that moment.

Harry attacked him then, fangs scrapping drawing blood copiously from both theirs mouths as they gnashed teeth together with lips and tongues. Sex faded from the equation momentarily, and Draco glad he had fed well earlier, expecting the bite when it came. Harry sank fangs into his neck and suckled greedily and noisily. The wet slurping turned Draco on and he rubbed against Harry even if he didn't deign to notice right now. Draco was borderline woozy when Harry finally pulled back with a gasp of breath and a bloody mouth and chin.

Harry finally noticed he was being humped and grinned. "Now who's the bloody kink, you poncy git." He leaned in for another bruising, fang-filled kiss. When he pulled back Draco noticed he'd been divested of his shirt unbeknownst to him. He groaned into Harry's mouth. "Just shut the fuck up Potter. We've been talking for seven years, now I just want to fuck you or be fucked by you one...you cheeky brat..."Draco flipped him then and ripped the shirt from him forcefully, seven years of pent up longing raging in his trousers.

"Merlin, I like it when you say that," Harry whined, fingers loosening the fastenings of Draco's trousers and shoving them down as far as he could manage. He slipped them the rest of the way of employing his crafty feet, Draco was impressed by the particular move itself and pressed a needy groan against his throat.

"Merlin, I like when you act this way," he countered Harry's statement. He dispelled Harry's trousers with an unspoken spell. The resulting explosion of sensation when his skin met Harry's was something he thought he'd never ever forget, and any lover that came after this would be lackluster. He felt briefly adrift in tingling waves of fire.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned wantonly spreading his legs accommodatingly beneath Draco. "We should have been doing this, this is so much better than fighting. It's so much better than I could have imagined..." He confessed, bringing Draco crashing back to earth.

"What?" Draco shoved Harry back against the cushions. "You imagined this? With me? You've imagined us before?" A happy sort of hysteria was building in his chest.

"Why the fuck else would I be so obsessed with you? Besides, everyone knows how pretty you are..." He teased.

Draco stooped then taking Harry's large erection into his mouth with no further warning and preceding to give the best blowjob he knew how. He paid close attention to the sounds and way Harry moved as he licked around the engorged head of Harry's cock teasingly before pressing forward, wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he went and swallowed Harry whole. He swallowed around him a few times, and Harry bucked against his face reaching out to grab his hair and pushed it aside so he could get a better view.

Draco loved the art of fellatio, and he could admit to being the greedy little cock whore, and he was pleased to see that all of his practice coming together for this one special man that he had rendered a speechless, mewling, wrecked thing beneath the onslaught of his tongue and teeth and hot mouth. He pulled back running the dangerously sharp tip of a fang along the vein pulsing along the underside of Harry's shaft. He paused to lick the weeping tip grinning wickedly up at Harry.

"Your the devil," Harry groaned shivering uncontrollably. He pushed Draco's mouth away when he tried to swallow his prick again. "Going to come..."he growled panting.

"That's the point is it not?" Draco bite into his shoulder unkindly with his irritation.

"You said you wanted to fuck or be fucked...I don't want your mouth, I want to come riding you cock. I don't want anymore foreplay or teasing. I don't want any preparation, I don't want you to hold back. I want you to fuck me like the world is ending in the next thirty minutes. Im feeling very fucking needy right now Draco," Harry hissed and Draco confusedly thought he was speaking Parseltongue. He pulled Draco up by his hair making him shout indignantly.

"Gods Potter, your way more demanding than I thought you'd be in bed," he gave himself a few preparatory wanks after murmuring the spell for lubrication.

"You have no idea Draco, but if you don't hurry I swear I'm going to hex you till you beg me to stop."

Draco groaned and positioned himself and slid into Harry in one hard, rough stroke. Harry shouted more obscenities and wrapped his legs around Draco and rode him. Harry was no virgin to this, the thought made Draco at once jealous and all the more aroused. He wouldn't last the designated thirty Harry was aiming for, but he didn't think Harry would either. His length strained and throbbed untouched between them leaking copious amounts of pre come. He thrust until his unnatural muscles strained and still Harry shouted for more and growled for harder, and oh Merlin, Draco was coming into the hottest, tightest , most perfect place in the world, and it was more than he'd imagined several times too.

He was distantly aware of Harry riding out his own orgasm and warm wetness splashing against his chest and sliding in slick pearly trails, then he collapsed exhausted against Potter. Lights sparkled beyond his eyes and Draco didn't think it was the fairies, though he was sure the little perverts hadn't given them a lick of privacy. "Potter, that was hands down the best sex of my life. I also believe you're a total whore, where the hell did you learn all that?" He teased, relishing in the faint blush he managed to get.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he didn't answer, but Draco could hear his faint amusement. "But I'm here to tell you, if you're expecting all Gryfindor romance and candlelight, you totally got the wrong lion. The hat wanted me in Slytherin anyways."

Draco leaned up shocked "Seriously?" Harry nodded. "I always knew it!"

* * *

Well I hated the last three attempts at the next chapter of the Cambion Awakens and scrapped them so I devoted some TLC to this fic. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
